<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willy's Penis by jeffwingersimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115472">Willy's Penis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwingersimp/pseuds/jeffwingersimp'>jeffwingersimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwingersimp/pseuds/jeffwingersimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was dared to write this, so I did. Yay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willy Jr./Pavel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willy's Penis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willy Jr walked into the bedroom, and took off all of his clothes. His 9 inch cock was throbbing. His thick cock stood erect, pointing towards Pavel's ass. One of the veins on the cock was a blurple color, and it went down part of the shaft. There were a few smaller veins running down his cock, they were all beautiful. His balls bounced slightly as he pushed his large penis into Pavel's ass, earning a moan from his boyfriend. Willy slowly started thrusting, his cock feeling the sensations and liking it. Pavel moaned for him to go faster so he did, his penis loving the friction. His balls were shaking as he kept on thrusting in and out of Pavel. He established a steady rhythm and kept at it, doing a good job. After a couple minutes, he felt like he was going to tip over the edge. "P-Pavel I'm gonna-" his sentence got cut off as his dick pulsated, shooting white sticky cum into Pavel's asshole. It splattered everywhere inside. He pulled out, his dick softening. It was slightly shorter and thinner, but it was still an impressive size. He was still a bit on the high from the orgasm, and he collapsed, panting. As he hit the bed, his dick touched the bed. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>